


Gift Advice

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Humor, Sex Shop, Teasing, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She really didn't understand her friends sometimes. It was one thing to have a wish list for birthday presents, but something else entirely to have that wish list include the sort of items found in an 'adult entertainment boutique'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Advice

She wasn't quite sure what she was holding, but according to the box, it had five vibrating speeds, two temperature settings, and an attachment 'for him'. Hermione dropped the box onto the shelf and wiped her fingers down the sides of her jeans. She felt sticky just standing in the shop, much less touching any of the merchandise. She really didn't understand her friends sometimes. It was one thing to have a wish list for birthday presents, but something else entirely to have that wish list include the sort of items found in an 'adult entertainment boutique'. Hermione snorted. The euphemism didn't cover up what the place was. Sex shop. She was standing in the pink and lurid aisle of a sex shop.

Hermione sighed and moved down the aisle, averting her eyes from the naked breasts and shaved mounds of the women on the boxes and plastic cases. Ridiculous names, desperate come-ons. It didn't make any sense to her. She wasn't a prude or a virgin, far from both, but she didn't think this was the way to go about it. Everything was so blatant. Trying far too hard. She shook her head and turned a corner, smacking into another customer.

"Sorry," she mumbled, glancing up as she stepped away. She froze and turned back to stare. Pointed nose, blond hair. Grey eyes focused on her face, one thin brow lifted. Draco Malfoy. He licked his lips and Hermione tracked the path of his tongue, then blushed as she realized what she'd done. The shop was affecting her.

"Hermione Granger," he said, drawling the vowels of her name. "Surprised to see you here. Though maybe not, since there is a book section. It's two aisles over, though. They probably have some beginner texts if you're looking. Sex for Gryffindors or summat."

Hermione huffed and jammed her fists on her hips. "I'm shopping for a birthday present, if you must know." Draco lifted both brows this time as he folded his arms and leaned against the edge of a shelf, his elbow dangerously close to a box of feathery … _things_. Hermione looked away from him, but she couldn't avoid looking at any of the items in the shop and avoid Draco at the same time. Deciding he was the lesser evil for the moment, she met his eyes. "And just what are you doing here? Need to inflate a date? Those are up front."

Draco chuckled. "As it happens, I'm also shopping for a gift. Likely it's for the same party. Or people, I should say, since I have no doubt that whatever I buy for Pansy will be gleefully shared with that ginger weasel boyfriend of hers. Tell me, Granger, how _did_ you handle all those freckles?"

"Better than that fish pale look you have going on," Hermione snapped, appalled with herself but too flustered from the shop and the faint trace of cologne from Draco to stop. He had a fresh, clean scent about him, like the outdoors. It was the scent of hidden springs and quiet glades and secret meetings, and it was _distracting_.

Draco didn't rise to the barb, just nodded. "I've been accused of glowing in the dark before," he said blandly. "Matter of fact, something in common with what I was planning to buy Pansy."

Hermione wasn't certain what sound she made, but it hauled a deep laugh out of Draco. Eyes crinkled with amusement, he crooked his fingers at her and went into the next aisle. She had no idea why she followed him but, she told herself quite firmly, it was not – absolutely, positively, completely _not_ because she wanted another whiff of that cologne. Or to hear that laugh again. Or to wonder how those long fingers would feel crooking inside her, pressed against her—

"Oh god," she muttered as she came to a halt beside Draco, her face burning.

"Honestly, woman," Draco said. "How did you even set foot in here if it embarrasses you so much? Don't buy anything if it bothers you. I'm sure Pansy will be just fine with a bookmark or something dull."

"That wasn't—I didn't—I was just—" Hermione groaned and covered her face. "Never mind. What am I looking at?"

"Your fingers."

Hermione jumped as he gripped her wrist and pulled her hand down to set a small bottle in her palm. "Edible paints. Pansy loves 'em. Like I said, I'm getting the ones that glow. Fruit flavored, too. You get that for her. Drives her wild. Unless you intend for her to have rotten sex with Weasley, in which case you're beyond my help. I don't think she's ever had a bad night. Certainly didn't when we were dating."

Hermione tried not to listen. She did _not_ want to know what Pansy got up to with Ron, or what she'd done with Draco. Most definitely not the latter. Not curious in the slightest.

She focused on the bottle in her hands. At least this seemed innocuous enough. Black with white lettering, it was the plainest thing she'd seen in the shop to that point. She turned it upright to look at the label. "Cooling gel?" she said, looking at Draco. "That doesn't make sense. One would think you'd want warming gel, especially if this is intended for—" _Safe for use on genitalia!_ , read the label. "Um. Places," she finished weakly.

"You've never tried ice? Oh, Granger. You are missing out." Draco shook his head with a pitying cluck of his tongue. "Here, like this."

He pressed the pump on a sample bottle and squeezed a few drops of clear liquid onto his fingers. Hermione watched without resisting as he took her arm and spread the gel across the inside of her wrist. She knotted her brows after a few seconds. "Nothing's happening."

"It will." Draco lifted her arm and pursed his lips to blow a thin stream of air across her wrist. A chill spread over her skin, tightening her nipples instantly. Unable to help it, she moaned as her lashes fluttered.

Draco made a sound and Hermione gathered herself enough to pull away from him. To her surprise, his cheeks and ears had turned a brilliant pink. "Yeah," he mumbled, his voice hoarse. "Just like that." He dropped her hand and backed away. "Get that, she'll love it, see you at the party," he said all in one breath.

Hermione couldn't even blink as he disappeared from the aisle. She stared at her wrist, wondering if it had been the gel or Draco's breath on her skin that was tingling so much. Lip caught in her teeth, she examined the bottle he'd handed her, then grabbed a second before she could change her mind. This required research. She closed her eyes and thought about how his lips had brushed her wrist. She shivered and swallowed hard. A lot of research.


End file.
